<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trend That Never Dies by aeroplaneseok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564989">The Trend That Never Dies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok'>aeroplaneseok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mark has a Big Dick, Rimming, and they were ROOMMATES, hyuck is a popular tiktoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a lonely Product Design sophomore, he was a freshman TikTok star, can I make it any more obvious? </p>
<p>(Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Trend That Never Dies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the plot of this is kinda ??? so maybe think of it more as a collection of moments from this au, featuring an Extra feral sex scene and attempts at poetic descriptions </p>
<p>also i put arguably way too much thought and descriptions into hyuck's outfits but let me live a little </p>
<p>beta'd by Ash (@glitterjungwoo on here and on Twitter), thank you so much for all your help with heavy editing and making this fic actually Good, AND we came up with the concept together so big credit to Ash for that!! &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mark had known ever since he was 14 that he liked boys, but as soon as he even heard rumour about Donghyuck, there was absolutely no denying he was super fucking bi. The boy was a year younger than him, a freshman at Kyonggi University when Mark was a sophomore, and Mark had been sceptical from the start about KU’s decision to pair them together after his roommate from his first year dropped out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(“You’re rooming with </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lee Haechan?” Yukhei, engineering nerd and his only real friend, had asked when he found out, his eyes bugging out of his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? How do you know him?” Yukhei shook his head in pity and simply pulled out his phone to show Mark the TikTok profile of the boy he had yet to meet in person - and would then live with for a year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gonna hate me,” Mark gulped as Yukhei opened a video of him posing in a bathroom mirror, not a single flaw about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah dude,” Yukhei replied, clearly entranced and not listening. Mark slapped his arm at that. Hard.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their interactions were painfully awkward at first after Donghyuck’s noisy friends helped him move in, Mark scuttling out of his bedroom only when necessary to grab food and to use the shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re strange, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck had mused one day a month into their cohabiting. He had toed open the door and was watching Mark brush his teeth, a hand on his chin as if deep in thought and Mark wondered for a moment if he was about to be murdered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s your favourite singer?” he then asked, leaning casually against the doorframe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Frank Ocean?” he lisped out, mouth full of toothpaste. “Who’s yours?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MJ,” Donghyuck said, before he nodded once and walked off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Mark was a masochist for liking having him around so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never went into Donghyuck’s room to hang out - he respected his space - but one night, after cooking himself the shittiest cheese and chive omelette of his life, Mark had a moment of bravery and sat down at their wobbly kitchen table across from Donghyuck and they ate dinner together. And that was that, they ate together for every meal from that point onwards, a few times they even cooked a meal for two together. It was silly, but whenever Mark received a text from Donghyuck telling him when he was going to be back, that shit warmed Mark’s heart faster than any spicy buldak dish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Compared to what Mark was expecting, Donghyuck was an easy roommate - he cleaned up after himself, wasn’t a complete psychopath, and he was friendly and talkative. Sometimes a little too talkative, but in all honesty Mark needed friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(“You really do, hyung!” Jeno had cried defensively one day after telling Mark what he already knew. It had taken him three months into his second year to become friends with architecture freshman Lee Jeno, always with a calming smile on his face and always with his nutcase of a boyfriend, a kid named Na Jaemin from Tourism Studies. Mark got to know Jaemin by proxy, and suddenly he had a band of three friends, including Yukhei, and that was enough for him. Jeno seemed to disagree.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, Donghyuck was also sometimes a little unbearable. His friends were older and kind of boisterous, and he slept weird hours, often waking Mark up at 4am with the microwave beeping, Donghyuck slinking back to his room with a cup of instant ramen. The main problem Mark had, however, was that Donghyuck was irritatingly beautiful. He was stupidly attractive, all fluttering eyelashes and pouty lips and tan skin - he was perhaps the prettiest person Mark had ever seen. Not only did Mark get to see him in person with a puffy face from sleep and adorably messy hair, but also online where his outfits were to die for and his face was beat to the gods </span>
  <em>
    <span>(is that what kids say now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mark wondered).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark thanked God every night that they had separate rooms as he plugged his headphones in and scrolled through Donghyuck's profile, enchanted by the hypnotic patterns his hips drew and the wink he would occasionally throw at the camera that made Mark weak in the knees. How he managed to speak to Donghyuck like a normal person was also a mystery, and his crush quickly grew out of control the more time they spent together, cracking dumb jokes while Donghyuck shovelled ready-made japchae into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(“And then my brother said-- Wait, dude, you have like a ton of spinach in your teeth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck gave him a wide, childish smile, showing off all the green pieces stuck in his teeth and Mark laughed until he couldn’t breathe as Donghyuck posed dramatically.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we friends?” he blurted out one November night as Donghyuck spun in Mark’s desk chair, threatening to scatter his neatly stacked blueprints all over the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck stopped spinning and looked over at Mark, sat cross-legged on his bed with his guitar under his arm, strumming chords mindlessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh?” Donghyuck replied simply, returning to spinning in the chair again, making high-pitched “wheeee!” noises as he did so. A smile tugged at the corner of Mark’s lips as Donghyuck asked him in a cutesy voice to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pwease play a SHINee song?</span>
  </em>
  <span> At least 543,758 people knew of Lee Haechan (last time Mark checked his follower count) - but not many people could call him their friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What," Mark begins one morning in early March, "is that?" He shuffles further into their small kitchen, bleary-eyed from sleep and Donghyuck's smile making him feel like he’s squinting into the sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's what?" he quipps, his tone teasing as always.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark sighs and drags a hand through his messy hair, "Your shirt, Donghyuck." He gestures to the item of clothing, or lack thereof, as Donghyuck apparently had decided he wanted to make Mark suffer and is wearing a fucking crop top. Mark stole glances at the cursed shirt, trying to figure out if it’s new or one of his old shirts he cut up, and he can’t keep his eyes off the section of Donghyuck's tanned midriff, his body tight and skin gorgeously sun-kissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh this old thing?" Donghyuck giggles, picking at a stray thread on the hem, "I was too hot and I couldn't find any tank tops," he shrugs easily, as if Mark's eyes weren't bugging out of his head at the sight of him simply making a bowl of cereal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s far too early for Donghyuck to look this good, a pair of black sweatpants wrapped around his little hips, the hips that haunt Mark, and Mark rubs the sleep out of his eyes, begging himself to stop staring. His pining and sexual frustration isn’t a new development, it’s been bubbling under the surface for months, but as the weather gets warmer Donghyuck keeps bringing out smaller and smaller clothes, and Mark wonders for half a second if he’s doing it on purpose. Maybe Donghyuck is just messing with him out of pity and because he can. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Does it look good?" Donghyuck's tone is innocent, a simple question, but Mark has to bite back a groan because </span>
  <em>
    <span>of fucking course</span>
  </em>
  <span> it looks good, it looks more than good, Mark wants to devour him on the kitchen floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, looks cool, dude," he grits out instead, gripping his mug of coffee so tight his knuckles turn white, and his mind fills with images of Donghyuck sliding into his lap and licking the sleep from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Donghyuck later walks out of his room in a different outfit, Mark isn’t sure whether to be relieved or disappointed, the boy instead dressed in simple cargo pants and a hoodie, a pair of thin-rimmed glasses perched on his button nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Got everything?" Mark fusses, bending down to tie his shoelaces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup," Donghyuck replies from somewhere behind him, and Mark yelps when a firm slap comes down on his ass - Mark really should know better by now than to bend over in front of his demon of a roommate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They catch the bus together and travel to campus side-by-side, not speaking but sharing headphones the whole way, Donghyuck bopping his head along to the songs Mark choses. They bicker a little about who's turn it is to pick the song, but Donghyuck only ever gives his earbud back when they step off the bus, which makes Mark feel giddy every time. Once they get onto campus, Donghyuck gives a simple wave before heading off to find his closest friends, leaving Mark to traipse over to the product design building on his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukhei, Jeno and Jaemin are in his minor classes, so Mark doesn’t get to see them as often as he'd like. Donghyuck, on the other hand, seems to have dozens of friends, and Mark can’t deny he’s a little jealous of how likeable he is and how many people throw themselves at him. It always puzzles Mark how he could have anyone he wanted, and yet Donghyuck doesn’t really sleep around, and hasn't been in a serious relationship the whole time Mark has known him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark shakes his head, he really has to stop letting Donghyuck occupy all of his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a long day of sketching out blueprints and experimenting with different grains of metal files, Mark is surprised to find he’s the first one back in the apartment. He has Donghyuck's schedule memorised by now like a fucking loser, and his last seminar ended a couple of hours ago. Mark sighs, he shouldn't really be surprised when Donghyuck's social life is so extensive, often staying out all night when he has classes the next morning. Mark never sleeps well those nights, anticipating hearing the click of Donghyuck's key in the lock at any moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dumps his empty bento box in the sink, slinking off to his room to start on the mountain of homework that is steadily overwhelming him. Mark is halfway through his assignments when he hears the unmistakable sound of a key scraping at the latch, and in their tiny apartment Mark can hear Donghyuck's sigh when the door finally opens after he struggled to find the lock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Long day?" Mark calls from his room, his bedroom door open so Donghyuck can hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Couldn't find the fucking hole," Donghyuck grumbles, his voice strained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what she said!" Mark sing-songs back, giggling to himself and burying his head in his books again. He listens as Donghyuck clatters around in the kitchen, then hears his socked feet shuffle into his room, the door closes, and the music of League of Legends blares through the wall. Mark lets the music accompany his studies, stifling a giggle every time he hears Donghyuck groan in annoyance or sternly tell his teammates to get their fucking act together. A few hours later, Mark has just finished a particularly gruelling sheet of physics problems, and through the thin walls he hears Donghyuck pad out into the hall and towards his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Donghyuck swings the door open without knocking, catching Mark stretching out his spine with his arms above his head, and Mark quickly stops stretching to pull his shirt down where it rides up over his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck is dressed in a furry black coat, cropped at the waist, tight black jeans and a white spaghetti strap top that hugs his body so beautifully that Mark almost drools at the sight of him leaning against his door frame, hip cocked. His stomach lurches a little when he spots large safety pins dangling from his ears, but upon looking closer he realises they’re just novelty earrings. Donghyuck looks breathtaking, and Mark’s tongue ties itself in knots as he stares at his lithe figure in such a pretty outfit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know what you're gonna say," Donghyuck starts, taking a pair of pink-tinted glasses out of his pocket and placing them on the bridge of his nose, "I look fucking hot, but I need your opinion on this outfit." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's hot," Mark replies honestly, closing all his textbooks and stacking them up neatly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up," Donghyuck whines, stretching out the last syllable. His bottom lip pokes out adorably, pink and rosy just like the blush on his cheeks and the tip of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fucking hot?" Mark tries, mimicking Donghyuck teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy sighs, exasperated. "Try again. Is it too much for a video?" Mark wants to shake him by the shoulders and tell him anything he puts on his gorgeous body will look amazing, but instead he tries to answer as casually as humanly possible with Donghyuck so dolled up in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the audio you're gonna use?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here." Donghyuck pulls his phone out of his back pocket, tapping at the screen until music comes out of the speakers, a vaguely familiar viral song playing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a dance challenge," Donghyuck adds when the audio loops for the third time, and Mark's poor gay heart sinks as the beat is kind of sexy and there’s bound to be way too much hip action in the challenge to keep Mark sane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh cool," he replies dumbly, staring down at his desk, "Can I see?" he tacks on hopefully (hornily).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll see when I post it," Donghyuck smirks, turning sharply on his heel now with Mark's approval, and Mark hears that audio loop through the wall enough times to drive him a little crazy as Donghyuck films himself dancing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark gnaws at the sleeve of his sweater impatiently, Donghyuck has never let him watch as he films a video like this, and he aches to see in the flesh how the boy probably practices every movement over and over again in front of the mirror until it’s perfect. He can hear his little frustrated growls every so often, the sound adorable and not at all threatening, and he hears a whoop when Donghyuck presumably finishes the take he’s satisfied with. A few minutes later, Mark's phone buzzes with a notification from the TikTok app - a new post from Donghyuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He does feel more than a little creepy for having post notifications on for his own roommate, and he never lets Donghyuck see the notification bubbles - he would probably have to run away to sea if Donghyuck ever finds out how much time he spends watching his TikToks on loop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the app, he finds Donghyuck's profile straight away and feels his throat dry up just from looking at the thumbnail, picturing Donghyuck with his arms above his head, smiling into the lens as his hips are cocked to one side in those sinful black jeans. He opens the video and the caption reads</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i had to give this challenge a go, hope i got it right first try! :]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark can’t help but scoff as he knows the final product is </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the first try, but nonetheless he scrambles for his headphones and plugs them into his phone, leaning back in his desk chair to watch the video. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s everything Mark despises in a TikTok, for the sole reason that it makes him ridiculously riled up, Donghyuck’s bedroom eyes flickering into the lens every so often as he dances effortlessly, some of the movements a little cringey but Donghyuck pulling them off nonetheless. Mark always wonders how he can see anything through those cat-eyes, his lids droopy and his gaze </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupidly</span>
  </em>
  <span> sexy, and Mark finds his mouth dry as the video stops and replays again. He lets it loop for a while, each time finding something new to focus on, his hips, his tiny waist, his pouty lips, his long eyelashes. By the time he finally comes back to reality, his dick twitching into life and Savage by Megan Thee Stallion stuck in his head, Mark feels breathless and he pushes a hand to his crotch to calm his dick down - he is not about to rub one out over Donghyuck. Again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Donghyuck gapes as Mark stirs his pot of boiling hot dogs, “How do you know that song?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark pauses, he’s been humming a tune that’s been an earworm for the past week, not noticing that Donghyuck had crept up behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I keep hearing it on my For You page,” he replies without turning around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see it?” Donghyuck asks, suddenly in Mark’s ear, peering over his shoulder. “I wanna know what kind of TikToks you watch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark flushes, trying to think of the most polite way to tell Donghyuck that no he can’t see his For You page filled with twinky boys and hot girls doing ahegao and cat videos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe later.” He settles on, and Donghyuck huffs at him, padding off somewhere Mark can’t see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch.” He hears Donghyuck mutter over the sizzling of the hot dog water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a few days later when Mark is lying awake, flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling, when Donghyuck’s frustrated groans filter through the wall. When he last checked the time it was 12:43am, and Mark just wants to fucking sleep, so he huffs out a breath and throws the covers off himself, shuffling sleepily out of his room and tapping at Donghyuck’s door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Donghyuck growls as he yanks open the door, dressed in a black turtleneck, silver chains dripping from his neck. Mark blinks once, twice, before thinking what he originally came over to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to sleep, you’re being noisy.” He doesn’t mean for his voice to come out so whiny, and he rubs his eyes as Donghyuck peers out at him. It’s almost laughable how the two are total opposites, Donghyuck gothed up and Mark in his Rilakkuma pyjamas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark watches as Donghyuck’s eyes narrow, then soften, his whole body slouching and he sighs deeply. “Sorry Mark.” He lays a hand on Mark’s shoulder, his palm warm, “I’m trying to take a good picture for Instagram while my makeup is done and my tripod is fucking broken.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you try again in the morning?” Mark offers, rubbing at his arms in the cold of the hallway at night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m never gonna get my eyeliner this even again, though,” Donghyuck whines childishly. Rubbing his eyes again, Mark tries to think of something that would help, knowing by now that if Donghyuck wants to do something he’ll stay up all night until he’s satisfied, and Mark really just wants to be unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you just take the picture for me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never--” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you my best angles, come on, then you can go to sleep, hyung.” Donghyuck grabs his wrist and pulls Mark into his bedroom, his eyes adjusting to the deep purple light emitted by LED strips around his bed frame. If Donghyuck didn’t have them exclusively for making his TikToks, Mark would be extremely jealous of how sexy the implications are of having mood lighting over one’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez,” Mark marvels as he looks at the state of his room, clothes and makeup items strewn over every surface.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks around, finally getting a chance to look at the room he’s only ever caught glimpses of ever since Donghyuck moved in. He’s done the box room up nicely, posters of SHINee and Michael Jackson tacked lovingly to the wall, black sheets on his double bed with white silk pillowcases, a mirror on the desk, makeup scattered over all his classwork, a few stuffed animals at the foot of his bed and the whole thing covered in a blanket of indigo light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” Donghyuck waves him off before he can comment, clearing a few things off his bed onto the floor and thrusting his digital camera at Mark. There’s a faint scent of lavender in the room, and Mark’s eyes droop at the soothing smell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck touches up his makeup in the mirror, adding a little more blush, before instructing Mark on exactly where to stand and at what angle to hold the camera, at one point grabbing Mark’s wrists and pulling the camera into the right position, his touch scalding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look through the viewfinder, hyung, your face is putting me off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks,” Mark huffs, deeply missing his bed. He brings the camera up to his face to look through the viewfinder, purple light shining from behind Donghyuck’s head like an alien halo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m ready,” Donghyuck announces, shoving both hands into his pockets, and Mark only just notices the silver chain hanging from his belt loops. In a flash, his expression changes to a stern, powerful glare, his eyes narrowed and his face relaxed so his lips form a natural pout. He takes Mark’s breath away, his chest puffed out slightly and confidence oozing off him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Mark watches him pose, it sinks in how tense the room suddenly feels - Mark in Donghyuck’s room for once, at 1AM, the room only illuminated by purple light, Donghyuck standing over him in his edgy get-up as Mark is sat in his gaming chair. He feels like all the air has been punched out of him, and Mark isn’t sure if Donghyuck feels it too, the strange atmosphere that curls down his throat and makes it hard to breathe, accompanied by Donghyuck’s own woody scent, filling Mark’s lungs and drowning him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He begins counting down and snaps a few pictures in that pose, Donghyuck then shifting his weight to his right hip, baring his teeth in a snarl, his nose scrunching cutely. With slightly shaky hands, Mark takes another burst of photos, letting Donghyuck cycle through a few different poses before lowering the camera. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I go now?” he whines, letting Donghyuck pluck the camera out of his hands, their fingertips brushing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung,” he breathes as he scrolls through, his expression unreadable, and Mark grows uneasy. “These are so good, what the hell?!” He beames, smile far too bright in the gloom, the lighting colouring his teeth an eerie violet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you think so?” Mark watches as Donghyuck’s nimble fingers press a few buttons to send the photos to his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re a natural,” Donghyuck laughs, his simple praise making Mark’s cheeks flush the same pink as his powder blush. “I might take advantage of your skills again, hyung.” He gives Mark a shark-tooth grin, his silver bangs flopping into his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark laughs nervously and stands up, excusing himself and wishing Donghyuck goodnight. When he finally collapses back into his own bed, Mark lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, his mind looping the fever dream he just experienced like one of Donghyuck’s fucking TikToks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t see the notification of his Instagram post until the next morning and Mark stares at the pictures with bleary eyes, talking himself down from jerking off and skipping his 9AM metalwork lecture. Instead he leaves himself blue-balled in class, not able to take his mind off how fucking hot his campus celebrity of a roommate looks in those pictures, and Mark feels a boost to his ego when he reads the comments and sees people praising the pictures that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> took. Granted it’s Donghyuck’s face and makeup skills and style that did most of the work, but Mark feels a rush knowing that he played a part in helping Donghyuck look that sexy. Then he realises how many more people will probably want to bed him now, and his stomach curls in an unpleasant way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark isn’t jealous, certainly not, he just doesn’t like the thought of someone else coming into their apartment to hold Donghyuck’s hand and have sex with him while Mark is in the next room over. Okay maybe he is a little jealous. He has his heart so set on being Donghyuck’s that if someone else gets there first… Mark doesn’t know how he’d feel. He knows Donghyuck isn’t his, but the more he thinks of how special it feels to be the one to see Donghyuck in his most goofy moods, the one to cook his meals for him when he’s stressed, the one to have seen him at his best and his worst for the past seven months, he doesn’t want anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From then on, Donghyuck asks him to take his picture more and more often, calling Mark into his room with his makeup done and wearing an outfit that makes Mark want to shove his fist in his own mouth. It becomes a ritual, trudging into Donghyuck’s bedroom like the dumbass he is, taking his camera from where it lives on his bookcase and making Donghyuck look as good as possible - which isn’t hard even for a novice photographer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re getting good at this, Markie,” Donghyuck comments one day, the midday sun beaming in through his blinds and casting horizontal stripes across the room. They’re sitting side by side on the edge of Donghyuck’s bed, looking through the photos he just took of Donghyuck on his carpet, sprawled out in the sun like a housecat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like I haven’t had any practice by now,” Mark says, leaning back on his hands. Donghyuck looks over his shoulder, and Mark doesn’t miss the way his eyes drag up his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever I look through my feed, it’s always the same background though, maybe it’s getting a little boring,” Donghyuck sighs, leaning back too until he’s lying flat on his back next to Mark, the tiny butterfly clips he has in his hair shifting out of place. Mark almost reaches up to fix them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take your picture in the living room instead? Or in the kitchen, by the window?” Mark suggests, looking over at Donghyuck’s broken tripod in the corner of his room, now obsolete. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck hums in thought, and Mark makes the mistake of looking down at him. He looks fucking angelic, his silver hair pooled around his head like a halo, one arm tucked behind his head and his eyes closed as he basks in the sun. The outfit he decided on is a bright yellow shirt tucked into a pair of light wash ripped jeans with white Converses, his makeup is fairly natural but there’s a high shine to his lips where his clear lip-gloss coats them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark wonders what the gloss tastes like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would be so easy to lean down and kiss him - if Donghyuck would let him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he rolls over onto his front, Mark’s hand trapped between his stomach and the mattress, and Mark doesn’t dare make a move to pull it free. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No hyung, I’ve decided, we need to find somewhere more interesting to take pictures,” he says decidedly, grabbing his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve asked all my other friends and they’re too busy to take pictures of me at short notice.” He kicks his legs up in the air like a little kid, and Mark melts, “Plus, no one makes me look as good as you do.” Mark doesn’t have to see his face to know he’s smirking, and he peers over Donghyuck’s shoulder as he opens up Google Street View of the area around their apartment building. He can’t help that his gaze trails down the plane of Donghyuck’s back to his tiny waist, and Mark gulps when he peeks at Donghyuck’s perky ass in his skinny jeans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark wants to eat him out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Donghyuck bursts through his bedroom door, dressed in a tank top and cargo pants with chunky soled boots, his lips black and flakes of glitter in his hair, he drags Mark out of the comfort of his bed. He’s only dressed in basketball shorts and a too-large hoodie, his circle lens glasses perched on his nose, and he feels more than underdressed beside Donghyuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I was in the middle of watching Fullmetal Alchemist!” Mark whines, gazing longingly back at his laptop before Donghyuck shuts the front door of their flat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll still be there when we get back, hyung,” Donghyuck huffs, grabbing Mark by the wrist and pulling him down the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t let go until they reach a set of iron stairs a few minutes away from their apartment. They lead up to private balconies barricaded off by a heavy gate, but the first set of stairs are free to use and the lighting is great as the April sun smiles down on them. Donghyuck had talked Mark’s ear off all week about the different places he wanted to go, getting so excited about what he was going to wear and how cool his Instagram feed was going to look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Mark takes his picture, Donghyuck draping himself over the railings or sitting on the stairs, Mark can’t help thinking that this feels like a date, and a zap of electricity runs up his spine at the thought. The tingly feeling continues when Donghyuck mentions he’s thirsty and Mark treats them both to a drink, their shoulders bumping as they queue up at a nearby coffee shop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They dangle their legs over a wall as they sip their drinks, an iced americano for Donghyuck and a melon smoothie for Mark, and talk easily about their classes. Donghyuck listens intently as Mark explains his current project of making a cuckoo clock, his straw caught between his lips and his eyes filled with stars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Mark laughs, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m rambling on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Donghyuck says quickly, “I like hearing about your weird things.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, woodwork is not weird, it’s a dying art!” he exclaims, and Donghyuck gives him a warm, genuinely entertained smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, hyung.” He hops down from the wall, brushing off his clothes, “Let’s get home, I want to watch Fullmetal with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark gapes, his brain on a five second delay as he jumps down too and catches up with his roommate. “I thought you didn’t like it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck shrugs, bumping their shoulders together, “Well I like you, and if you like it then maybe it’s not so bad?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark trips over his own foot and nearly brains himself on the curb, blushing the rest of the way home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Mark climbs back into the cocoon of pillows he had been cruelly separated from, Donghyuck crawls in next to him, a bag of Kkokkalcorn under his arm and his cargo pants changed to a pair of tiny blue pyjama shorts. Mark tries not to look at him as he sets up his laptop, feeling Donghyuck shift around, making himself comfortable against the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's so new, Donghyuck being in his space, wanting to watch his favourite anime with him, but Mark likes it, even if it makes his heart race something awful. He presses play on the episode he was just watching, settling back too and holding in a gasp when their bare knees brush together. Donghyuck's skin is hot to the touch, making Mark prickle with excited nerves, and he feels like a fucking teenager again with this puppy crush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They've never done this before, when they watch movies or dramas together it's always in the living room with plenty of space between them on the couch, but now they're in Mark's bed, and Donghyuck keeps inching closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark stays stock still, their thighs now pressing together and he feels like he's on fire. Donghyuck's hand comes up to ever so gently paw at his elbow, and if Mark wasn't so on-edge he wouldn't notice it, but he does, and lifts his arm to let Donghyuck link their arms together loosely. Only a few moments go by before Donghyuck shifts again, and Mark leans into him gently until he shuffles around before resting his head on Mark's shoulder, finally comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark has no idea what's happening on screen, and as he tries to catch up with why a fight has broken out, he just can't bring his focus away from how fast his heart is beating and how he desperately hopes Donghyuck can't hear it. The boy is so warm, his skin radiating heat, and the weight of him snuggled into Mark's side is comforting, like a thick blanket on a cold night. As much as he feels overwhelmed by the sudden affection, his skin aches for more, and it would be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>easy to reach out for Donghyuck's hand and lace their fingers together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head as carefully as possible without jostling Donghyuck, forcing all those thoughts out of his head and immersing himself in the anime. Mark feels like he blacks out as he lets himself slip into Ed and Al's world, not even registering Donghyuck's presence beside him until the ending credits roll and he comes back to earth, suddenly wondering why his hand aches. Looking down, he's horrified to see his own hand tightly gripping Donghyuck's thigh, his fingertips digging into his golden skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry," he gasps, thoroughly embarrassed and retracting his hand like he's been burnt. Donghyuck only giggles beside him, his breath tickling Mark's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're funny," he says, and Mark can't read his tone of voice at all, "One more episode?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a few days later when Donghyuck walks in on Mark doubled over in the kitchen, his forehead resting on the cabinets and his eyes squeezed shut. He normally stretches his ears when no one is home, because as much as Mark loves the final product, it makes him queasy every time he moves up a gauge - but Donghyuck is home early. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatcha doing?” he sidles up to Mark, and the movement in his peripheral vision makes Mark dizzy, his hands reaching for purchase on the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Currently?” Mark grits out, “Trying not to pass out.” The new 6G taper is all the way in, he just needs to change it out for a fresh tunnel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Donghyuck says, sounding unsure of what to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” Mark reassures, cracking his eyes open and giving Donghyuck a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?” He doesn’t move away, hovering beside Mark with his eyebrows pinched together in worry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m just being a baby.” Mark straightens up, finally feeling less nauseous, and he reaches for the tunnel he coated in Vaseline. Donghyuck watches as he slips the jewellery in with slightly shaky hands, slamming the taper down on the counter in triumph when it’s done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did it!” he cries happily, breathing a huge sigh of relief that he doesn’t have to do this again for another four months. Donghyuck is still transfixed, looking back and forth between the silver tunnels that sit in both his ears, and Mark tilts his head to let him get a good look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks good,” Donghyuck finally concludes, reaching up to brush his thumb over the reddened skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Mark pushes, adrenaline coursing through him and making him bold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you look hot.” The air is thick between them, Donghyuck’s thumb still resting on his ear, and Mark’s mind is racing with thoughts of grabbing Donghyuck by the hips and kissing him hot and rough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark glances down at his lips briefly, he can’t help it, his little pink pout looks so pillowy and soft and Mark wants to kiss the socks off him. Donghyuck pulls away, wiping his thumb across Mark’s cheek as he goes, wet and sticky with Vaseline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go wash all that off, dirty boy,” he purrs as he walks away, disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Mark standing gobsmacked and a little turned on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What should I do?" Mark whines, sat outside in one of the beautiful green spaces on campus between classes. Yukhei is listening to his tale of woe carefully, but Jeno and his fully caffeinated boyfriend are playing on Jaemin's Switch, engrossed in their game and only half listening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You should go for it, hyung." Jeno looks up, giving him a reassuring smile, but Mark doesn't feel very reassured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Donghyuck, you should try and get with him, or at least kiss him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukhei nods, stealing a grape out of Mark's hand and popping it in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like he's into you, man, you should at least push a little and see where things go." Mark hums in thought, mulling over the thought of trying to make a move on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lee Haechan, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Or," Yukhei continues, "Wait for him to come to you, maybe he's a dom?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark splutters, "I don't know about that, his energy just confuses me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Or are you just scared he could fuck you into next week?" Jaemin says, far too loudly for when they're in public, and Mark shushes him, his face heating up dangerously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark doesn't have time to think about Jaemin's words as he suddenly spots Donghyuck appearing on the other side of the courtyard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's here," he whispers to Yukhei, "quick, hide me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukhei bursts out laughing as Mark tries to manoeuvre his body between Donghyuck and himself, with little success.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hide you from what?" he laughs, and Mark squeaks when Donghyuck spots them, gives a little wave and starts walking over to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, what do I do?" he asks Yukhei quickly, entranced as Donghyuck strides over wearing the chunkiest pair of sneakers Mark has ever seen, a pair of black sweatpants and a cropped hoodie, his midriff peeking through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mark-ya!" he calls, and Mark gives a polite wave back, ignoring how Yukhei and Jeno shove him because of Donghyuck ignoring their need for honorifics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just the person I was looking for," Donghyuck grins down at them, his hair a little tousled and his face bare. "I need a picture of me operating this boom mic as evidence for my coursework, you'll take it for me, won't you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bats his eyelashes, but Mark is already up for it before Donghyuck has even finished his sentence, so he wishes his friends goodbye and shoves his half-eaten lunch into his bag, trotting behind Donghyuck as he leads them over to the media department.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>DUDE,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yukhei texts him that afternoon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's so into you, you should totally make a move.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And do WHAT?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mark texts back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know, but you have a shot man, trust me, he was looking at you like he wanted to eat you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark gulps, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll think about it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he replies, but his chance comes sooner than he thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That weekend, Donghyuck is clearly bored, evident from the fact that he's tidied both the kitchen </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the living room. So Mark is fully expecting it when he saunters up to him on the couch, wearing a black silk button-up tucked into black slacks, accessorised with Doc Martens and a gold bangle on his wrist. The top few buttons are undone and his hair is neatly styled over his forehead, and he looks so good Mark kind of wants to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't even have to say anything and Mark is already getting up and retrieving the camera from its place on Donghyuck's bookcase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bedroom?" Donghyuck asks, making Mark promptly drop the lens cap on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How he ends up kneeling on the bed beside Donghyuck, the whole room bathed in red light, he'll never know. Donghyuck looks irresistible lying on his back, gazing into the lens with the hottest bedroom eyes Mark has ever seen. Mark feels choked up every time he looks through the viewfinder, his feet dangling off the edge of the bed as he tries to get the perfect angle, taking pictures of Donghyuck as his poses and expressions become more and more erotic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's embarrassing how turned on he is from this, and he desperately hopes they can wrap this up soon so he can turn the shower on and jerk his dick raw under the spray, getting all this sexual frustration out of his system. His dick twitches in interest just at the thought, and Mark curses himself for choosing to wear light wash jeans while he's practically straddling Donghyuck's thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must have taken at least fifty pictures by the time Donghyuck sighs loudly, bringing his hands up to rest by his head on the silk pillowcase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Mark," he begins, "I really thought you were smarter than this." He shakes his head and Mark stares down at him in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" He lets Donghyuck take the camera from his hands, setting it to one side on his bedside table before propping himself up on his elbows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As much as I'm sure those pictures are great, I really invited you in here for another reason." He says all of this as his hand reaches up to smooth over the collar of Mark's old Green Day shirt, and Mark feels like he can't breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" he wheezes dumbly. Donghyuck flashes him a shark tooth grin, almost a snarl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To be honest," He bats his eyelashes, "I really thought I had done all the right things to get in your pants, but maybe I was wrong."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck moves to sit up, but Mark's hand flies up to his chest, holding him in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait!" Mark's voice comes out far too desperate, but he presses on regardless, he’s not going to blow this opportunity when he wants Donghyuck so badly, and he’s here offering himself up to Mark on a platter, "N- no, you're not wrong."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?" Donghyuck pushes, quirking his eyebrow up, and Mark groans in frustration that he can't get his words out properly. He opens his mouth and shuts it again, and then looks down at Donghyuck. He's propped up on his elbows, Mark's hand in the centre of his chest and he has the biggest fucking smirk on his face that Mark has ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Mark does the only sensible thing and leans down to press their lips together, his fingers wrapping around the silk of his button up. Donghyuck hums against his lips, and heat pools in Mark's stomach as he uses a hand around the back of his neck to drag him down onto the bed, their chests flush together and Donghyuck's lips hot and slick against his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss is dirty from the start, Donghyuck licking over his bottom lip and dipping inside when Mark opens up for him as easy as anything. Mark’s toes curl as Donghyuck swipes his tongue around every corner of his mouth, and Mark sucks on it greedily, making him exhale hotly into his mouth before diving back in for more. Donghyuck’s hands don’t leave his hair as he kisses him into the bed, sinking his teeth into Donghyuck’s pillowy bottom lip and pulling away until it snaps back into place, melting at the way Donghyuck’s fingers twist in his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He does it again, and Donghyuck mewls, tugging Mark back down to swirl their tongues together, a disgusting mess of spit and shaky breathing. Mark can’t believe this is happening, Donghyuck’s lips trailing across his jaw before using the leverage in his hair to tip his head back and mouth hotly across his pulse point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mark-hyung," Donghyuck pants, pressing open-mouthed kisses down the curve of Mark's neck, "I know you jerk off thinking about me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"H- how do you know about that?" Mark pants, feeling light headed from how quickly his face turns as red as the light they're bathed in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god," Donghyuck pulls back, "I was only joking but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you really think about me with your hand round your dick, Mark?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck cuts him off, "You do, don't you, fuck that's so hot, do you cum thinking about me? I cum thinking about you too, Mark."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't shut up, and the way he keeps saying Mark's name makes him ache with want, so Mark snaps himself out of it and snakes a hand between Donghyuck's thighs to palm him over his slacks, and Donghyuck gasps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you?" He asks again, his eyes darkening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Mark breathes. Donghyuck almost looks scary in this light, but then his eyebrows pinch together as Mark scrapes his fingernails over his clothed member, his smirk falling into a tiny pink ‘o’ shape and his hands tightening their grip around Mark’s shoulders. Donghyuck drags him back down, pressing his tongue hot and urgent into Mark’s mouth, and there’s no turning back now. He wriggles around until his hand brushes over Mark’s dick, and he groans into Donghyuck’s mouth as he strokes him over his jeans, palming his balls eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna-” Mark starts, breaking off into an embarrassing whimper when Donghyuck’s teeth sink into his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Markie?” he hums, breath ghosting hot over Mark’s neck. Mark shivers, but forces himself to not get shy now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna make you feel good, Donghyuck, tell me how?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck sits back, his mouth kiss-slick and his eyes wild, “Are you a virgin?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Mark replies too quickly to be convincing, but he really isn’t, he’s had real dick-in-hole sex at least three times before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shame,” Donghyuck tuts, stroking a fingernail down the column of Mark’s neck, “It would be fun if you were, are you sure you know what you’re doing?” His tone is so teasing it makes Mark’s blood boil, he’ll show Donghyuck he has experience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, just- how do you want me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat me out first,” Donghyuck answers in a heartbeat, crashing their lips together again, their kisses filled with more biting and spine-tingling hair pulling than before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the few moments they make out, Mark loves the idea more and more of burying his face in Donghyuck’s ass, pressing his tongue in the most intimate places, and he feels his cock throb in his pants. He skips any other foreplay, reaching for the zip of Donghyuck’s slacks and pulling them down roughly enough to make him gasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he breathes when he sees what Donghyuck is wearing underneath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” he giggles, sounding a little winded, and Mark just stares at the fucking jockstrap seperating him from Donghyuck’s hard cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s- wow.” He can’t bring his eyes away, staring dumbly at his thick thighs and what lies between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wore it for you,” Donghyuck whispers, and that’s all the persuading Mark needs to throw himself down on his stomach, push one of Donghyuck’s legs up and lick a fat stripe right across his hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>moans,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his hands flying down to grip Mark’s hair as he flattens his tongue across him and repeats the motion, ripping a broken whimper out of the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never eaten ass before,” he confesses, poking his head up to look over Donghyuck’s body, his chest heaving already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck shoves him back down again, “That’s so hot, Mark, don’t stop.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He does as he’s told - licking broad and slow around his dark hole, then getting a little braver and teasing his rim with the tip of his tongue. He varies between the two, still not entirely sure what he’s doing, but Donghyuck’s legs are trembling and he keeps making these noises that sound like a puppy crying, and Mark has never been more turned on in his life. For good measure, he kneads Donghyuck’s ass in the palms of his hands, and his skin is so warm and so soft and his ass is so plump Mark groans aloud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Donghyuck pulls him off, and Mark flushes when their eyes meet and he drinks in the state of the boy, his legs spread wide and his cheeks red, his silver bangs sticking to his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, hyung,” Donghyuck groans, wiping his thumb through the slobber Mark now realises is all over his chin. He sits up, Donghyuck’s eyes on him, and pulls the hem of his shirt up to wipe his face, and he doesn’t miss how Donghyuck’s gaze moves down to lock onto his cock straining at the front of his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God,” Donghyuck says, making grabby hands and gesturing for Mark to come closer, “Come up here.” Mark surges forward to kiss him, but finds his lips meet Donghyuck’s palm, hovering over his body, his legs spread for Mark to slot between them, and he wants his pants off so badly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we could- y’know- if you’re into it? So we can both feel good?” Donghyuck gesticulates vaguely with his hands, and flustered is a new look on him, but when Mark’s brain catches up and the reality of what he’s asking for crashes into him like a ton of bricks, his jaw drops. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Mark’s heart skips a beat, desperately hoping he hasn’t interpreted this wrong, “You mean you wanna…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Donghyuck blushes, scraping his fingernails across his nape, “I want to-- that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They blink at each other, and in a flash Donghyuck is sat up and has his nimble fingers on the buttons of Mark’s jeans, popping them open easily and tugging his pants down to his mid-thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you really are full of surprises,” he marvels, eyes on the prize, tracing the outline of Mark’s dick with a single finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking Mark’s hand, he lies back down, and Mark suddenly feels nervous. This is unchartered territory, but he wants to try it so badly, especially with Donghyuck looking at him with those sinful bedroom eyes. So Mark pushes any insecurity out of his head and kneels up by Donghyuck’s chest, turning himself around and throwing a leg over his body. He blushes a little from the position, but the second he feels Donghyuck’s tongue curl around the tip of his clothed cock, his hand cupping his balls, Mark stops thinking and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He plants a row of sloppy kisses across Donghyuck’s inner thigh as Donghyuck’s mouth joins his fingers on his sac, teasing him there while Mark hastily pulls down the band of that fucking jockstrap and his cock springs free. Mark gasps at the sight of him, the tip weeping and red, and Donghyuck moans openly when he digs his tongue into the slit, lapping up every drop of precum he spurts out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God I need you down my throat,” Donghyuck grits out, and that’s all the warning Mark gets before he yanks down Mark’s boxers and swallows him down instantly. His eyes cross and an embarrassingly loud moan tears its way out of him as he tongues experimentally at Donghyuck’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he groans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes everything in him not to buck down into Donghyuck’s hot, wet mouth, and he can only hold onto Donghyuck’s thighs for dear life as he gags himself on Mark’s cock, his slick lips dragging across him. He curses again as Donghyuck gropes at his thighs and ass, pulling him deeper into the perfect wetness of his mouth, better than any heavily lubed-up fleshlight Mark’s ever fucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through the haze of pleasure, Mark has half the sense to wrap his lips around Donghyuck and ease himself down onto him. He’s not born to suck dick like he’s quickly discovering Donghyuck is, and Donghyuck is only a little bigger than five inches but it’s more than perfect for Mark, his cock hot and heavy as he eases the length into his mouth. He muffles his helpless moans on Donghyuck’s cock as he slides his mouth off with a slick pop, sinking his fingernails into the back of Mark’s thighs as he sucks one of his balls into his mouth. Mark tries to yelp, but he only drives Donghyuck’s cock further past his lips, his shoulders shaking as Donghyuck gives him the sloppiest blowjob he’s ever received, more of his precum dribbling into Mark’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying yourself?” Donghyuck teases, his voice suddenly rough and raspy, and Mark only whines in response, his head too high up in the clouds with pleasure to feel ashamed anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, baby.” Donghyuck lifts his hips and rolls them onto one side, holding Mark’s leg up so he can dive back in again, licking sloppily all over Mark’s cock like it's a popsicle. Mark bobs his head carefully, letting his hands roam over Donghyuck’s soft hips, squeezing the puppy fat in his hands and then wrapping an arm around Donghyuck’s heavenly thigh, spreading his legs so Mark can take him deeper as his throat finally relaxes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He only then processes that Donghyuck just called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it’s too late to say anything now so he lets it slide this time, swallowing around Donghyuck’s cock to make up for the fact he let a freshman boss him around in bed. Releasing Donghyuck’s cock, Mark sucks his middle finger into his mouth, getting it as wet as possible before reaching around and pushing it gently against Donghyuck’s rim. Donghyuck lets out a throaty whine, and the vibrations across his dick make Mark’s stomach twist in arousal as he suckles on the tip and breaches Donghyuck’s hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- oh yes, like that,” Donghyuck breathes, resting his head down and giving Mark the chance to pleasure him without distraction. He buries his finger as far inside as he can, letting Donghyuck’s cock slide down his throat as he fingers him deeply, spurred on by the whines and gasps that slip from the boy’s mouth. Mark wishes he could see his face, but then Donghyuck starts pressing kitten licks to the head of his cock, and he changes his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fingering him faster, Mark starts pushing Donghyuck towards his high, syncing up his hand and the bobbing of his head. He wants to pull off and get some lube so he can finger Donghyuck properly, but then the pad of his finger brushes over a rough spot inside Donghyuck and he rakes his fingernails down Mark’s back, his moans climbing in pitch. So Mark untangles himself from Donghyuck and pushes him onto his back, leaning sideways over his body and pressing his finger back in, searching for his sweet spot again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>howls</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he finds it, his legs trembling and strings of “please, Mark, fuck, Mark-hyung, make me cum, please, I’m so close” leaving his swollen lips as Mark sucks him off. Mark massages his prostate, rubbing tight circles over it as best he can when it’s so tight inside Donghyuck, and just as he allows himself to think what it would be like to fuck him, Donghyuck is pulling at his hair and moaning brokenly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t- stop,” he manages to gasp out, chanting “yesyesyes” and Mark’s name as his muscles go taught, his cock jumps and he paints the inside of Mark’s mouth white. Mark eases him through it, bobbing his head shallowly as he gently pulls his finger out, listening to Donghyuck’s shuddery breathing as he cards his fingers through Mark’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Donghyuck gasps, spent - but Mark isn’t done yet. He’s never been a swallower, but Donghyuck doesn’t seem to mind, judging from the broken moan he lets out when Mark pulls off and all his cum drips down Donghyuck’s softening cock. Mark watches hungrily how it runs across his crotch, some pooling on his hip, but most of the mess running down his scrotum. Scooping it up with two fingers, he uses that as lube to press two fingers inside Donghyuck, immediately curling them upwards, and he smirks as his eyes shoot open and he writhes against the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So tight,” Mark breathes as he leans up to connect their lips, and they kiss messily as Mark finger-fucks him through another orgasm, Donghyuck jerking himself off until he cums all over his pretty silk shirt - the stark white obscene against the black material. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum in my mouth,” Donghyuck says as he shudders down from his second orgasm, looking at Mark with wild eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yes.” Mark doesn’t break eye contact, staring deep into Donghyuck’s blown-out pupils before he leans in to kiss him hot and dirty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck slides off the bed onto the floor, steadying his hands between his spread thighs and opening his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out. Mark can’t get over to him fast enough, getting his limbs in a tangle as he rushes over to sit on the edge of the bed, his angry red cock mere inches away from the dripping wet hole of Donghyuck’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swallows roughly and reaches out for Donghyuck, forcing himself to keep his eyes open so he can watch the look of bliss on Donghyuck’s face as he sinks down onto Mark’s cock, his lips stretching prettily over him. Donghyuck inches forward until he gags, and then holds Mark there, and he can feel the insane tightness of Donghyuck’s throat, constricting around him and fluttering as he breathes heavily through his nose. He looks a wreck, his eyes struggling to stay open, his cheeks flushed red and his hands pawing at Mark’s hips, wrapping his fingers around what he can’t fit in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Donghyuck-ah, I’ve never seen anyone take my dick like you,” he praises - because it’s true, he’s always been a little embarrased of his size, scared of accidentally hurting someone, but Donghyuck swallows him down like a champ. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so pretty like this,” he continues, stroking his thumb across Donghyuck’s earlobe and cradling his face gently. He can hear Donghyuck saying ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know’</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his head, and he guides him back a little before pulling him forwards again, tipping his head back when Donghyuck immediately starts up a steady pace. He swirls his tongue over Mark, hollowing his cheeks lightly, and if Mark starts to fuck his throat he doesn’t complain, turning to putty in Mark’s hands as he ruts as carefully as he can into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark apologises profusely when he accidentally makes Donghyuck gag, but Donghyuck just rolls his eyes and shoves him down onto the bed, stuffing his cock into his mouth and sucking him off noisily until his balls draw up and he clutches onto the sheets for dear life as he pumps ribbons of cum down Donghyuck’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Donghyuck?” Mark glances over at him when they’re both sprawled out horizontally across Donghyuck’s bed, both naked from the waist down and Donghyuck’s eyes closed peacefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” he replies, the arm draped around Mark’s shoulders squeezing lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was this a mistake?” He stares up at the ceiling, smiling softly at the little glow-in-the-dark stars stuck up there. Mark hopes staring at Donghyuck’s ceiling can become a regular thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Donghyuck replies easily, “Anything that feels that good can’t be a wrong decision.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then,” Mark begins, once again tipping himself over the edge for Donghyuck, pushing himself that little bit out of his comfort zone for the reward he knows is waiting for him, “Wanna go study together in the library after this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a date,” Donghyuck smiles, cracking his eyes open and looking over at Mark beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Mark is scared, he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>sixty-nined</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his crush, but the feeling that he’s ruined everything crawls up his throat and wraps itself around his windpipe, making it hard to breathe. But then, Donghyuck rolls over and kisses him, genuine and sweet, cradling Mark’s face in his hands and stroking his thumbs over his cheekbones. Mark wraps his hands around his waist, giving him a little squeeze as they kiss lazily, and all Mark’s worries fade away as Donghyuck kisses him like he wants to fit himself into Mark’s heart and never leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pillows his head on Mark’s chest, holding him tight, and maybe Mark is falling for his pocket-of-sunshine of a roommate faster than he planned, but if the way the love bite on his neck aches is anything to go by, he deserves this. He has ruined their friendship, but in the best way possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything about Donghyuck shines, and Mark hopes he can sit under the sun and be bathed in his warmth for a long time. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/JENOXCX">my twitter</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>hyuck's wardrobe: <a href="https://twitter.com/xuxisbong/status/1248737026742128640?s=20">thread</a> (moodboards for all his different outfits!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>